


Geography

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [4]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron contemplates while Derek sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geography

_To me, it seems a dreadful indignity to have a soul controlled by geography.  
-George Santayana_

Derek Reese was a fighter, he was the First Lieutenant with the 132nd S.O.C. He was one of John's best soldiers, and despite being human, he seemed to have no weaknesses. Until now.

It had been routine for the both of them to separate after having sex so Sarah and John would not find out about their arrangement. However, the two of them had left for the night, leaving Derek and herself to guard the house. After making sure that Sarah and John were gone, Derek insisted on trying out different variations of sexual positions. Cameron had complied and made sure to take note which positions were most effective. Soon after, Derek had promptly fallen into a deep sleep.

Cameron found this odd. In the future, all of the men, including Derek, would wake up at a moment's notice. However Derek seemed not to care or acknowledge her presence beside him. Cameron determined that if Skynet obtained this knowledge, then the destruction of mankind would have occured almost immediately.

Derek shifted to his side and groaned. Cameron tilted her head, listing off the many different ways it would be possible to kill him. The most effective would have been to snap his neck. Smothering with a pillow would be more work, but less evidence left behind to implicate her. At this close range she could also easily break his sternum.

Cameron noted that it was time to scan the house and its surroundings for any danger, but continued to watch Derek sleep. She would need to inform him tomorrow of how many different ways she could have easily disposed of him.


End file.
